THE MATRIX NIGHTMARE
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Young Estel dreams of a place called, THE MATRIX. The boy dreams of Elrond as Agent Smith and more. Can Estel escape the destiny which THE MATRIX is showing him? Can Legolas help his friend? Is it all just a dream or is it real?
1. PART I: The ONE Has Awakened

The Matrix Nightmare

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~*[ ]*~ -indicates the translation of Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A light appeared before Estel. A terrifying light which penetrated him and attempted to steal his very will away from him. So bright was this light that the young man had to shield his eyes. Suddenly, the form of his father emerged, yet it was not. Something, something evil and full of dark intent had taken on his father's form. It was not Lord Elrond, no... it was the Dark Lord himself.

"Surprised to see me?"

It spoke with his father's voice, yet the eyes of the being before him blazed like the fiery eye of the Dark Lord.

"No." Estel found himself replying, ready for perhaps anything.

"Then you are aware of it."

What was this being speaking of? "Of what?" he asked.

"Our connection. I do not fully understand how it happened. Perhaps some part of you imprinted onto me, something given or taken. That is at this point irrelevant, what matters is that whatever happened, happened for a reason."

Connection? There was no connection, at least not one Estel knew of. He was connected to Lord Elrond, but this... this thing that took his father's form... 

"And what reason is that?"

"I killed you, Aragorn, I watched you die... With a certain satisfaction, I might add, and then something happened. Something that I knew was impossible, but it happened anyway. You destroyed me, Aragorn. Afterward, I knew the rules, I understood what I was supposed to do but I did not. I could not. I was compelled to stay, compelled to disobey. And now here I stand because of you, Aragorn, because of you I am no longer an agent of the system, because of you I have changed - I am unplugged - a new man, so to speak, like you, apparently free."

Estel nearly gasped in shock. He had been killed? When? How? What was this dark form telling him. Humans could not be brought back from death, it was not the way of the Valar. He was being called Aragorn. That was not his name... he was Estel. What was this form free of? What was he disobeying?

"Congratulations." Estel found himself replying.

"Thank you. But as you well know, appearances can be deceiving, which brings me back to the reason why we are here. We are not here because we are free, we are here because we are not free. There is no escaping reason, no denying purpose - because as we both know, without purpose, we would not exist."

Purpose? What was the purpose of this dream, if that was truly what it was. Estel shook his head, though his form did not move from the action. Something strange was happening, he felt like things were changing about him.

"It is purpose that created us,"

Suddenly, from all directions, nearly a dozen exact copies of his father stepped from all corners of the man's vision. What is going on? Estel wanted to scream. The words died in his throat as fear, fear at his situation took hold.

"Purpose that connects us,"

"Purpose that pulls us,"

"That guides us,"

"That drives us,"

"It is purpose that defines,"

"Purpose that binds us."

No! Stop it! STOP!

"We are here because of you, Aragorn, we are here to take from you what you tried to take from us. Purpose."

Suddenly, Estel found himself in dire trouble as something began to take hold of his mind and body. Screaming, the man tried to get away, tried to escape.

But there was no escape.

He could do nothing...

Finally, words ripped from his throat, yet they were not ones of this dream itself, but of the waking world.

"HAUNTA!" ~*[STOP!]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"HAUNTA!" ~*[STOP!]*~

Flinging open the door, Elrond rushed into the young child's room. He quickly sat upon the bed's edge and gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulders.

"Estel, lasto beth nin." he commanded in a soft yet stern voice. ~*[Estel, hear my voice.]*~

The young human's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in short gasps as he fought against the terror within him. 

"Ada..." the boy whispered, fear evident in his grey eyes.

Elrond smiled, "All is well, Estel. You simply had a bad dream."

"But it... it seemed so real, ada." Estel replied, wiping an unsteady hand over his tired eyes.

The Elven Lord put his hands on the boy's head, "I know. I know. It seemed real, but it was a dream, ion nin. A horribly and terrible dream, yet nothing more." ~*[ion nin - my son]*~

Estel nodded, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Do you remember what it was you dreamt?" 

A few moments passed before the boy shook his head, dark hair falling about his face.

"Perhaps that is for the better." Elrond replied, standing and kissing the boy's forehead. "Peaceful dreams, my Estel."

As the Elven Lord closed the door behind him, Estel sat up. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging himself in an attempt to get rid of the terrible thoughts which his dream had presented to him.

How could he tell his father the dreams?

How could he tell anyone?

How could he rid himself of the vision of Elrond, no... an imposter of his father, trying to kill him?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


PART I:

  
  


The ONE Has Awakened. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Rain pelted the young man, drenching him and reaching through his thick coat. His hair was plastered about his face, wet strands that hung limply. Limp just like himself. The man lay in a large puddle, his entire being aching with undescribable pain. It was pain that he willingly put himself in. Pain that reminded him he fought for more than himself. Pain that brought him back and put everything in perspective.

"Why, Aragorn, why? Why do you do it? Why, why get up? Why keep fighting?"

The voice was above him, but the man had fallen onto his stomach now. He crawled, trying to find something which could help him stand, something to ease some of his burden. The voice continued. It was the voice of his most hated enemy.

"Do you believe you are fighting for something, for more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is, do you even know? Is it freedom or truth, perhaps peace - could it be for love? Illusions, Aragorn, vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all as artificial as the Matrix itself."

The Matrix... He could not remember what this "Matrix" truly was. Was it a construct of the imagination? Was it a place? An existence? How he wished he could remember. Yet now, now in this hour of life and death, the man focused on one thing and one thing alone. 

His choice.

"Although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Aragorn, you must know it by now! You can not win, it is pointless to keep fighting!"

It was not pointless! He had his reasons, reasons which were clearer than the most crystal of waters. This was his destiny, his path in life. It was his contribution, his sacrifice. And he was willing to give everything up to save the world.

"Why, Aragorn, why, why do you persist?"

Looking up, the man locked eyes with the Agent whom had turned against the system, to the Elf he had once known as Lord Elrond, to his father. No, it had to be someone impersonating his father, it just had to be! He could not quite understand everything, yet he knew that this being before him would stop at nothing. This was why he fought and, as the realization came to him. Estel then answered in the best way he could.

"Because I choose to."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Estel! Come, Estel! You must hurry and look at this!"

The young man sighed, rushing after the blonde haired Elf who had run ahead of him. As he caught up with his friend, the youth's eyes widened at the sight before them.

Trees were beautifully aligned, giving the pool an otherworldly feel. There was magic in the air, accompanied by the sweet smell of springtime. This was what his friend had wanted to show him, the beauty of nature which was so close to home.

"Legolas... it is fantastic."

The Elf smiled, walking into the glade and stretching his arms out beside him. "I used to come here when I was younger, when visiting your brothers. Truly I believe that this is the most beautiful place in all of Arda."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Time passed slowly that afternoon as Legolas and Aragorn lay by the clear pool. So peaceful, so tranquil... not like the young man's dreams of late.

The Elf felt a sort of tension form from the youth and looked over at the human. "Estel, what troubles you?"

Sighing, he decided he had to tell someone for fear he would explode. "I have been having dark dreams of late."

"Dreams? Dreams of what?" Legolas asked, lying on his stomach and staring at the human.

"Horrible dreams... I must ask though. Have you ever heard of, "The Matrix"?"

The archer thought on this for a moment, before nodding slowly, "Aye. I have heard of it long ago. 'Twas a tale told by the elder Elves to frighten the Elflings into behaving. It is said to be a world where nothing is real. Where everything you think that is real, is simply falsely created by some sort of twisted enslaving race. At least, that is how the story goes."

Estel was quite for a moment, pondering over this. It explained why that Agent, that Agent who had looked so much like Elrond yet reminded the Edan of stories of Sauron himself, had said, "And all as artificial as the Matrix itself." However, it still puzzled the young man.

"I... I have been dreaming that I am within that Matrix. That I AM it's sole savior. But how can that be? I am but a human and I am here, in Arda, not in some tall tale about other worlds. It makes no sense to me, Legolas. I am not a hero and I never want to be."

"Tell me," the Elf stated, "What is in your dreams? How did they begin?"

"Well..." Estel replied with a sigh, "It all started like this..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It had been a normal day like any other. Estel had left the main hall of Rivendell in search of adventure in the nearby lands. However, things took a drastic turn. Suddenly, the Edan found himself in a small back room, being glared at by none other than Lord Elrond himself.

"As you can see, we have had our eye on you for some time now, Aragorn. It seems that you have been living two lives."

Two lives? What was his father talking about? The young man frowned, unable to clearly determine what was going on and why Elrond looked so different, so... so malicious. The Elven Lord was dressed in unfamiliar attire, and everything around Estel had become foreign to him as well.

"In one life, you are Aragorn, inhabitant of the Elven community of Imladris and a respectable Edan. You have warrior skills, you know lore and philosophy, you are one day destined to be the King of Men, and you help cleanse the land of Orcs."

Aragorn? His name was not Aragorn! But I am Estel, the young man wanted to say. However, he could find no words to escape him. It was impossible! He was not a future king, he was simply an Edan. And Edan raised by the Elves.

"The other life is lived in the Wilds where you go by the Ranger alias Strider, and are guilty of virtually every type of spy-craft known, including the unauthorized use of a false identity for the gathering of information."

By the Valar! What was going on? A Ranger? Him, a Ranger?! However, now that the young man looked at himself, he found that he was indeed changed. A mirror hung on the wall behind Elrond, and within it he saw the reflection of a man of at least twenty starring back at him. But how could that be?, he thought. 

I am only thirteen years old!

"One of these, lives has a future. One of them does not. I am going to be as forthcoming as I can be, Aragorn. You are here because we need your help. We know that you have been contacted by a certain individual. A Maia who calls himself Morpheus or, perhaps to you, Mithrandir."

Gandalf?! What did his father want with Gandalf? Estel did not understand. He could not comprehend what was going on about him. It all seemed so absurd. Gandalf and Elrond were old friends, were they not?

"Whatever you think you know about this man is irrelevant to the fact that he is wanted for acts of wizardry in more realms than any other Maia in the world. He is considered by many authorities to be the most dangerous Maia alive. My colleagues believe that I am wasting my time with you, but I believe you want to do the right thing."

What colleagues was Elrond speaking of? Who had he been in contact with? Nothing was making any sense and, as the man listened, things began to become even more unclear.

"It is obvious that you are an intelligent man, Aragorn, and that you are interested in the future. That is why I believe you are ready to put your past mistakes behind you and get on with your life. We are willing to wipe the slate clean, to give you a fresh start and all we are asking in return is your cooperation in bringing a known wizard to justice.

Suddenly, words sprang from the youth's mouth that he had never even thought of before, "Yeah. Wow. That sounds like a real good deal. But I think I have a better one. How about I just leave, and you can throw that idea of yours off the balcony."

What was going on?!

"You disappoint me, Aragorn."

No... Estel had heard that tone when his father was truly angry. Elrond had been furious with his brother's before and remembered vividly the weeks of punishment pushed upon them. Wether it be diplomatic errands, stable and house work, or just being forced to remain silent in their rooms. The punishments of Lord Elrond were thought to be quite inventive by other Elven Lords in Imladris.

"You have not seen anything yet." Estel found himself speaking.

What was he doing?! He was surely digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. Valar, how was he going to get out of this now?

"The irony of your situation is that you have no choice."

This was not Lord Elrond... no... it could not be! 

Estel's eyes widened in shock as the dream took a drastic turn. 

It was the Dark Lord of Mordor himself!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Then I awoke." Estel finished, twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. "Ada was always beside me, wondering if I was alright and what had troubled my sleep. Yet... yet I told him nothing. How could I have said anything?! The... the way he told me I had no choice... it... it was like he sentenced me to death..."

Legolas frowned, putting a hand on the young human's shoulder. Only ten and yet looking far older than an Elf of the same age. Estel possessed great wisdom for his years, and he was not one to be taken lightly.

"Perhaps you should tell Lord Elrond, Estel. He may be able to help better than I."

"But what if it is a premonition of things to come?!" The human voiced, his eyes frantically searching the Elf's for an answer to his predicament. "I cannot tell him if it shall come to pass! I fear that this form of Elrond in my dreams represents something else, something possessing my father and taking him over. He bears Vilya, Legolas... what if the Dark Lord of Mordor is returning and he will trying to take ada?!"

Legolas merely laughed, "Lord Elrond would never do such a thing, mellon nin. You know this. I know this. Valar, everyone knows this. Your father is a great lord over this realm. He would listen to what you have to say, then, he would agree to help. This, I can whole heartedly swear to you, Estel." However, the part about Sauron, Legolas was not so sure of.

The prince had limited knowledge of the Elven Lord and his Ring of Power. In fact, the archer had little knowledge of the three Elven rings at all. His father, King Thranduil, did not possess one, therefore he had encountered them only in Lord Elrond's presence.

The boy looked away. He noticed that Legolas refused to answer about the Dark Lord. Did his friend think it true as well? 

However, he met his friend's eyes once more. "Then let us tell him before I lose any more precious sleep."

With that, the two companions retreated from the peaceful and lovely pool and back toward the Halls of Imladris, each lost in their own troubled thoughts. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: 

I do not own either "The Lord of the Rings" or "The Matrix". 

The dialogue between Aragorn/Neo and Elrond/Smith in the dreams is actually taken from the three films, "The Matrix", "The Matrix Reloaded", and "The Matrix Revolutions", but altered to better fit this story. 

I give the credit where it is due... and that is not to me but to J.R.R. Tolkien for the "Lord of the Rings" characters and to the Wachowski Brothers for the "Matrix" characters. 

I simply play in their worlds... though this was my first step into the 'brother's' world before and I am returning to Tolkien's once more.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

For those who don't know...

Ada = Father

Mellon nin = My friend

Edan = Man

This is the work of a girl who has thought on the similarities between "The Matrix" and "The Lord of the Rings" for far too many hours a day. There shall be three parts to this story, just like there are three parts to "The Matrix" and to "The Lord of the Rings". What you see within, will be a bit strange and possibly frightening, but bear in mind that I shall not stray from canon... save for the fact that someone dreams of... DUM DUM DUM!

The Matrix...

Prepare to be jacked in...

*pause*

That's kinda cool sounding...

Any way, as a side note... there are going to be two more chapters, probably both longer than this first one. Right now I was just establishing things.

Thanks, and I hope you keep reading... I'm having quite a bit of fun playing with all these similarities. 

Legolas: Yes, I can tell.

Oh hush up. Just because you are in fact the one who...

*Aragorn slaps a hand over Nil's mouth*

Aragorn: You're going to give away everything!

Sorry... for those of you who are my close personal friends and I've already told the ending to, please, don't elaborate on it in your reviews. I'd like this to remain a surprise.

Neo: As would we all.

*Gazes at him*

It's... it's you! It's... It's the ONE!

Neo: Yes.

*Clings to him*

You're so bloody awesome!

Legolas: What happened to me?

Aragorn: And me?

Well... but... you guy's can't fly! You guy's can't kick it like Neo can.

Neo: That's only in the Matrix, remember.

Oh yeah... and we're not in the Matrix right now... or are we?

*Looks around suspiciously*

Are we?

Neo: I don't believe so, no.

Good.

*Thinks*

But if we WERE in the Matrix... I could have anything, right?

Neo: Perhaps.

Really?

*Neo nods and both Legolas and Aragorn look on with fear*

LINK! JACK ME IN! I'M GOIN' SHOPPIN!

Legolas: Shopping for what, may I ask?

*Winks*

You'll have to wait and see...

Aragorn: I have a bad feeling about this.

Legolas: As do I...

Neo: What have I done?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. PART II: More Confusing Dreams

The Matrix Nightmare

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"At last."

Estel blinked, registering the form of the grey wizard before him. Mithrandir! He wanted to cry, but found no words.

"Welcome, Aragorn. As you no doubt have guessed, I am Mithrandir." the wizard replied, sitting comfortably in a large chair before the blazing hearth of Imladris' Great Hall.

"It's an honor." the young man said, as he nodded slightly out of respect.

"Please. Come. Sit." as Estel did so, the wizard continued to speak. "I imagine, right now, you must be feeling a bit like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole?"

Rabbit hole? Estel's thoughts rang. What is he talking about? 

Once more however, words left the young man's lips that he never even knew had formed. 

"You could say that."

"I can see it in your eyes." Mithrandir replied with a slight smile, "You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees because he is expecting to wake up. Ironically, this is not far from the truth. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Can you tell me, Aragorn, why are you here?"

Why I am here? Estel thought on this for a moment. He was here because of a dream. Because of many dreams in fact. Everything in his life seemed to be spinning out of control and even in sleep he could not escape the thoughts which crept upon the back of his mind. Why was he here? In this room?

"You're Mithrandir, you're a legend. Most would die to meet you."

Once again the wizard smiled, "Yes. Thank you. But I think we both know there's more to it than that. Do you believe in fate, Aragorn?"

Fate? It was a question he had never truly pondered. Fate was a line which one had to walk, as some believed. Did he believe in fate?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life." Estel replied, even though he only somewhat believed that idea.

"I know exactly what you mean." Mithrandir replied. "Let me tell you why you are here. You are here because you have the gift."

Gift? The Gift? What Gift?

"What gift?"

Finally! Estel thought. My words and thoughts are working together instead of against one another!

"I've watched you, Aragorn. You do not use your sword like a tool. You use it like it was part of yourself. What you can do in battle is not normal. I know. I've seen it. What you do is magic."

It is hardly magic, Estel thought. I am only just beginning my training under my brothers. I have never even been in battle before!

"It's not magic."

Two thoughts the same as my words! Maybe this is getting better after all, the young man wondered.

"But it is, Aragorn. It is. How else would you describe what has been happening to you?" Mithrandir asked quietly, his gaze on the fire at their side. "We are trained in this world to accept only what is rational and logical. Have you ever wondered why? As children, we do not separate the possible from the impossible which is why the younger a mind is the easier it is to free while a mind like yours can be very difficult."

Freeing my mind? From what? What is irrational or illogical about the things I believe? Am I that naive? I am still a child, my brothers constantly remind me of that fact!

"Free from what?"

Three thoughts... perhaps I may get the answers to my questions. 

"From the Matrix."

Not this again!!! He wanted to scream.

"Do you want to know what it is, Aragorn? It's that feeling you have had all your life. That feeling that something was wrong with the world. You don't know what it is but it's there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad, driving you to me. But what is it?"

The Matrix... Estel closed his eyes, though his body within the dream showed none of these actions. I have always felt that something was wrong, that something was stirring... but it is rumors of the return of the Dark Lord, not the Matrix!

"The Matrix is everywhere, it's all around us, here even in this room. You can see it out your window, or within your very self. You feel it when you go to training, or go to dinner or to sleep. It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."

NO! THIS IS A LIE! WHAT TRUTH?!

"What truth?"

Mithrandir sat forward in his chair, as if to emphasize his coming point. "That you are a slave, Aragorn. That you, like everyone else, was born into bondage... ... kept inside a prison that you cannot smell, taste, or touch. A prison for your mind."

LIES! I am no slave! Estel tried to reason, but something was telling him that deep down, he was a slave... but a slave of what?

"Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Matrix is. You have to see it for yourself."

How do I see something that I do not believe in? The young man wondered.

"How?"

"Hold out your hands."

Estel's dream body did so, and as this happened, the wizard put an object into each of his hands.

"This is your last chance. After this, there is no going back." Mithrandir warned seriously. "You take the blue pill and the story ends. You wake in your bed and you believe whatever you want to believe."

Things can go back to normal? 

"You take the red pill and you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes."

I can learn what has been nagging at me for years?

"Remember that all I am offering is the truth. Nothing more."

The truth... Do I want it that badly? Do I want to know my fate? Do I want to know what this abnormality in Arda really is? Do I want to be free?

Closing his eyes, Estel's form swallowed the red pill which Mithrandir had offered.

"Follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel jerked awake once more.

The day before he and Legolas had decided it would be best to tell Lord Elrond about all of the young boy's dreams. However, they had learned that the Lord of Imladris and his twin sons had quickly departed the haven on horseback for Lothlorien. An urgent message had been sent and his counsel was requested by the Lord and Lady of the Wood. It looked like Estel's disturbing dreams would have to wait.

Now, as the boy woke within his own room, he pondered everything. The dream was true. There had always been something within him that screamed that Arda was wrong. In one way or another it was wrong. Had Elrond felt it too? Did Legolas or his brothers sense this disturbance? Or was it just him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART II:

More Confusing Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't go back, can I?"

Estel looked up from the edge of his bed, he was speaking with Mithrandir once more. He had learned the truth, some of it anyway...

"No. But if you could, would you really want to?"

Looking to the ground, Estel pondered the wizard's question. 

"I feel that I owe you an apology. There is a rule that we do not free a mind once it reaches a certain age. It is dangerous. They have trouble letting go. Their mind turns against them. I've seen it happen. I broke the rule because I had to."

Freeing my mind at a certain age? A set time? In this dream I can not even tell what age I am...

"When the Matrix was first built there was a man born inside that had the ability to change what he wanted, to remake the Matrix as he saw fit. It was this man that freed the first of us and taught us the secret of the war; control the Matrix and you control the future."

What Matrix?! Estel inwardly sighed. There is no Matrix! Legolas said it was just a story! A tale! We are not enslaved! We never have been... have we?

"When he died, the Oracle at the temple of Zion prophesied his return and envisioned an end to the war and freedom for our people. That is why there are those of us that have spent our entire lives searching the Matrix, looking for him."

What prophecy?! I... I have studied much with ada and I know of no prophecy concerning me!

"I did what I did, because I believe we have been brought here for a reason, Aragorn. You are here to serve a purpose, just as I am here to serve mine."

Here with we go with purpose again... 

"I told you I don't believe in fate." Estel found himself answering.

Mithrandir just smiled, "But I do, Aragorn. I do."

The wizard stood, turning to exit the room. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."

"For what?" the young man asked in confusion.

"Your training."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Legolas..."

The Elven prince looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled as Estel entered the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His smile faded however when he realized that it was still quite early in the morning, far too early for the young human to be awake.

"Estel, what has awoken you at this early hour?" he asked, realizing that the sun had not even risen yet.

Sitting in a chair opposite the elf within the Halls of Fire, the human sighed.

"It happened again."

"The dream?" Legolas pressed, setting his book down and watching Estel intently.

The boy nodded, "But it was not ada this time... it was Mithrandir."

"The Grey Pilgrim?!" Legolas exclaimed, giving the human a look of surprise. "Were his intentions the same as Lord Elrond's?"

Estel shook his head. "No. No. Nothing like that. He... he was trying to show me the truth... to train me for something... something I do not understand." suddenly, the boy locked eyes with the prince. "Legolas, do you believe in fate?"

The archer was slightly taken off guard by this question. It took some time for him to collect his thoughts on the subject, but eventually he nodded. "I do... at times. I believe everyone has a destiny that they are supposed to fulfill, yet many rarely see it's end. If you are asking if fate guides our day to day lives, then I would have to say no. We make choices, our own choices, Estel. But those choices may or may not help on our path to fulfill our destiny's." when Legolas' eyes returned to the boy's, he saw a look of confusion on the youth's face. The prince smiled, "I suppose that did not help you very much, did it?"

"Yes... and no."

~"Why, Aragorn, why, why do you persist?"~

~"Because I choose to."~

The words flowed through the youth's mind. He had made a choice... a choice to fight... but to fight what and for what gain? These were questions which he still had no answers for...

He turned to go but a hand stayed him. Legolas stood behind the boy, a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Estel... what have you dreamed of late?"

"I..." he was loath to say anything at first. "The latest dream was not of ada or Mithrandir."

Legolas looked at him puzzled, "Then what?"

"It was of a woman... a beautiful Elvan woman..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel found himself starring at perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was dark and she dressed in the fashion of the Elves. She was an Elf... but he did not even know her name.

"I want to ask you to do something, but I don't know how." the young man found himself saying.

"I promise you, if I can, I will." she replied, holding his hand.

"What if I asked you to stay out of this, no matter what. To stay out of the matrix?"

Wait... the Matrix is not real! It is a story! 

"Why?"

"Please."

A few moments of silence passed before the woman nodded.

"All right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas knew immediately who it was that Estel was describing, yet he did not wish to give the boy an answer just yet. It was Lord Elrond's place to tell him about Arwen, not the prince.

"Estel... have your dreams been coming more frequently of late?" he asked softly.

The boy nodded, "I do not understand them at all."

Something in the back of the prince's mind clicked and he knew he could figure them out. Yet a piece of the information was missing. He needed to confirm it from Lord Elrond and luckily the Elven lord would return within the week. He seemed so close to understanding the strange visions the young boy had been seeing.

Suddenly, Estel grabbed his head.

"Estel!"

"I can see them... I can hear Mithrandir's words..."

Slowly the youth repeated everything he was hearing. To Legolas, it sounded like a part of battle training however.

"Good. Adaption. Improvisation. But your weakness isn't your technique."

"If you can free your mind, the body will follow."

"Anger is a gift, Aragorn, but it's a heavy one. You have to learn to let go of that anger. You must let go of everything."

"You must empty yourself to free your mind."

"If you never know failure, how can you know success?"

"The body cannot live without the mind."

Legolas grabbed Estel by the shoulders and shook him suddenly. The youth's eyes popped open and he stared blankly back at the prince. It took a moment for the Elf's features to register in the boy's mind and when they did he suddenly hugged the Elf.

"I cannot even escape it when I wake!" he closed his eyes again before regaining some of his composure. "When will ada return?"

"The end of the week." the prince replied, putting a hand on the boy's head. "Do not worry, Estel. Just tell me every single thing you have dreamt so far. Perhaps, together, we can begin to unravel this mystery before Lord Elrond and the twins return, mellon nin."

Legolas realized that sometimes it was hard for him to remember that the boy was in fact just that. He was only thirteen, and Elfling with his appearance would be well into their first century at least. The prince had to constantly remind himself that this youth was not as grown as he appeared to be at times.

In response to a possible solution to his nightmares, Estel nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: 

I do not own either "The Lord of the Rings" or "The Matrix". 

The dialogue between Aragorn/Neo and Elrond/Smith in the dreams is actually taken from the three films, "The Matrix", "The Matrix Reloaded", and "The Matrix Revolutions", but altered to better fit this story. 

I give the credit where it is due... and that is not to me but to J.R.R. Tolkien for the "Lord of the Rings" characters and to the Wachowski Brothers for the "Matrix" characters. 

I simply play in their worlds... though this was my first step into the 'brother's' world before and I am returning to Tolkien's once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

I'm back!

Legolas: It took you long enough.

I bought a lot of great things! See! I got you a new tunic, Legolas and Aragorn got a new cape.

Aragorn: I did?

Yeah, and I even got some new shades for Neo... wait... where is everything I bought?!

*Neo laughs*

Neo: It is in the Matrix.

But I...

Neo: You cannot buy it and bring it to the real world. The Matrix doesn't exist, neither do the things you buy in it.

*frowns and sits down*

Well, it was worth a try...

*thinks*

So... I could live in the Matrix and have anything I want.

Neo: If you make a deal with the Agents, I suppose so.

A deal?

Neo: Don't even think about it! Smith will want information on me and on Zion and you can't tell him that.

Oh yeah... drat!

LINK! CANCEL THAT SECOND TRIP INSIDE!

Author's Real Note: As a note, this chapter was kinda short because I ran out of dialogue between Morphius and Neo. I was going to have the third chapter be a lot of Trinity and Neo dialogue, but I realized they really only kissed or had sex when they were expressing their love for one another, except near the end of "Revolutions" which I can't use either. So, in the third instalment... you'll all find out what the hell I've been writing and talking about! You'll find out why Estel is dreaming of these things and I'll draw the lines between "The Matrix" and "The Lord of the Rings"... courtesy of my beloved Legolas... MWAHAHAHA! 

STAY TUNED!

  
  



End file.
